Nouvelle chance
by Darkie59
Summary: Maru/Tacch. On a toujours une nouvelle chance si on le mérite.


Bon... Quand je disais que l'inspiration pouvait me venir rapidement... J'ai écris cet OS en moins d'une heure... On dira que c'est un petit cadeau de Noel en avance pour vous.^^

Je souhaite un très bon courage pour tout ceux parmi vous qui ont ou auront très prochainement des examens. Tout ira bien! Je dédis cet écrit à Ruumi et Domi08 qui vont avoir deux semaines difficiles à l'université! FIGHTO!

Je vous conseille de commence par lire Les devoirs d'un daimyo, Edo 1643 et Les étoiles et un cerisier.

Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour vos commentaires et encouragements!

* * *

Nous sommes ensemble depuis cinq ans maintenant. Jamais je n'aurai cru une telle chose possible. Je n'ai pas eu le coup de foudre, je n'ai pas senti des millions de papillons s'envoler dans mon estomac comme tout le monde le décrit si bien. Je n'ai pas eu le sentiment d'être électrocuté en croisant son regard. Non, rien de tout cela. Ce fut juste une évidence. Il était là pour moi. On ne se connaissait pas mais pourtant je connaissais tout de lui.

Quand il m'a donné son nom j'ai su. J'ai su que c'était lui qui m'était destiné. Quand il m'a sourit j'ai souri également. On a compris immédiatement et on se quitte plus depuis ce jour.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés au musée Tôken Hozon Kyokai à Sangubashi. J'aime flâner dans ce musée pour admirer les différentes armes des samouraïs. Depuis enfant j'admire ces hommes incroyables pour qui le sacrifice était la première des vertus. Il n'avait peur de rien surtout pas de mourir. Il représente pour moi l'essence même de la culture japonaise.

J'admire tellement cette époque que j'ai entrepris des études d'histoire à l'université Meiji après le lycée. Je me suis spécialisé dans la période Edo. Vivant à Tokyo il me semblait tout naturel d'en apprendre davantage sur ce moment précis où Tokyo devint enfin capitale de mon pays. Rapidement j'ai pris la décision d'entreprendre un doctorat afin de me perfectionner et me voici désormais professeur titulaire de cette même université.

Je donne des cours deux jours par semaine et je consacre le reste de mon temps à mes recherches. Je veux découvrir toutes les facettes de cette époque. Je veux tout savoir et devenir une référence en ce domaine.

Je peux bien le dire, à ce moment là ma vie se limitait à ça : travailler encore et encore. Les gens qui m'entouraient ne m'intéressaient pas, je ne les voyais même pas. A la limite ils entraient dans mon champs visuel et auditif quand il me parlait de mon domaine de prédilection.

J'avais la réputation d'être un rat de bibliothèque, un misanthrope. Rien ne m'atteignait, rien ne me concernait. Une vraie existence monacale faite de lectures et de visites de musées divers et variés.

En mars 2008 je suis donc allé une fois de plus dans ce lieu. Le conservateur, l'un de mes rares amis, m'avait téléphoné pour m'informer de l'acquisition d'une nouvelle arme, un wakizashi datant probablement du milieu du dix-septième siècle. Sachant que cela allait sans doute me passionner il me conseillait donc de me rendre sur place au plus vite.

J'ai accouru sans attendre et trente minutes plus tard je me précipitai vers la salle conservant ce fameux trésor.

Il trônait au centre de la pièce, doucement éclairé et resplendissant. En le voyant je me suis senti envahi par une telle émotion qu'une larme m'a échappé. C'était la première fois qu'un objet me faisait cet effet. J'avais envie de le toucher, de caresser cette lame magnifiquement ciselée. J'avais besoin de le tenir entre mes mains. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi j'ai ressenti ce désir mais, même maintenant, quand je l'admire je rêve de l'acquérir.

Le saya* était d'un noir d'ébène. Il s'en dégageait une pureté absolue. Il était bien entendu réalisé en magnolia blanc et recouvert de laque. Sur la poignée on pouvait observer une fleur d'aubépine rouge. Sans doute un indice important pour retrouver à quel clan cette arme appartenait. Bien vite je reproduisis le dessin tout en griffonnant des notes. Mon obsession de la recherche ne me quittait jamais... D'ailleurs je n'ai pas changé pour ça.

Je me préoccupai ensuite du tsuba*. Il était apparemment en argent et de forme ovale. Deux chevaux se faisaient face. Il se dégageait une force impitoyable de ces animaux. Le propriétaire de ce sabre devait être un homme valeureux. Il devait sans doute affronter ses ennemis directement, guidé par un sens de l'honneur exacerbé. Le nom du fabricant de ce bijou était gravé sur le contour. Je retranscrivis les kanjis le plus fidèlement possible, excité à l'idée de pouvoir remonter cette piste sitôt arrivé à mon laboratoire de recherche.

Je me penchai alors plus attentivement sur le toshin*. La lame paraissait encore aiguisée, plus tranchante que n'importe quelle arme. Je pouvais deviner sans peine la facilité avec laquelle elle devait mordre et transpercer la chair d'un homme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment là j'imaginai la douleur qu'on devait éprouver quand elle nous traversait l'abdomen. Un frisson courut le long de mon dos et j'éloignai bien vite cette pensée de mon esprit.

Sur le côté on pouvait percevoir à nouveau des fleurs d'aubépine. Celles ci semblaient se mêler à d'autres fleurs... En m'approchant le plus possible de la vitrine je réussis à distinguer les détails. L'aubépine, symbole de l'espoir était unie à la tulipe... La tulipe, l'amour impossible... Pourquoi réunir ces deux fleurs ? Sachant que le propriétaire du wakizashi choisissait les ornements de celui-ci cela devait forcément signifier quelque chose d'important. Est ce que cette personne ressentait des sentiments qui ne pouvaient pas être partagés ? Si oui pour qui ? Voilà que tout cela s'annonçait passionnant !

Je ne voulais plus quitter cette pièce. Je voulais tout oublier pour juste regarder ce chef d'œuvre pendant des heures. Je reculai et m'assis sur un banc qui faisait face à la vitrine d'exposition et je perdis toute notion de temps et d'espace. Il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde que cet objet.

Je revins à moi quelque temps plus tard, tiré de mon émerveillement par un léger rire sur ma droite. Un homme m'observait. Il était grand, mince, élancé en somme. Son regard était sombre mais une légère lueur moqueuse semblait l'illuminer. Un sourire taquin ornait ses lèvres pleines et il me fixait sans gêne.

J'aurai pu m'offusquer de son attitude mais cette idée ne m'effleura pas l'esprit. Je le trouvai simplement sublime. Je me sentais attiré par lui comme je l'étais par le wakizashi un instant plus tôt. Une nostalgie se dégageait des deux. Il m'adressa la parole en premier.

- Vous avez l'air passionné.

- C'est le cas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien... Je ressens une sorte d'harmonie entre ce sabre et moi.

- Une harmonie ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Je ne peux pas le décrire mais il me fascine.

- Ça ça se voit ! On dirait que vous admirez des vierges nues dansant pour vous.

- Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment aux vierge voyez vous.

- Alors je remplace les vierges par des hommes.

Son rire clair a envahit la pièce, brisant le silence religieux des lieux et je me suis surpris à sourire de son idiotie. Mais il n'avait pas tort puisque les hommes m'ont toujours bien plus attiré que les femmes.

Il s'assit à son tour à mes côtés et un instant il observa l'arme.

- Moi elle me rend triste.

- Triste ?

- Oui. C'est une sorte de déchirement inexplicable.

- … On doit tous ressentir des choses différentes en la voyant.

- Vous venez souvent ici ?

- Assez régulièrement. Mon travail m'amène à me passionner pour ce genre d'endroit.

- Je vois... Et quel est votre nom ?

- Maruyama Ryuhei et vous ?

- Ohkura Tadayoshi. Enchanté.

On a continué à parler jusqu'à la fermeture du musée. Plus jeune que moi de deux ans il poursuivait encore une thèse en archéologie à l'université de Tôyô. Son sujet portait sur la vie au sein d'un han à l'époque de Edo. On a donc naturellement discouru sur son projet puis on a enchaîné sur un dîner dans un restaurant de Shinjuku. Les heures filaient et aucun de nous ne voulait arrêter cette discussion. Se quitter semblait impossible. Nous avons fini la nuit dans un café échangeant nos théories, débattant sans cesse sur tel ou tel point de l'histoire et sans même comprendre pourquoi, le lendemain, au moment de se séparer, lui pour retourner en cours et moi pour travailler, nous nous sommes embrassés.

C'était simple, pas besoin de se poser des millions de questions, il était juste fait pour moi.

Un mois plus tard il s'installait dans mon logement, débarquant avec ses affaires trop nombreuses pour tenir entre ces quatre murs. Trois mois après on achetait une maison à proximité du musée qui avait abrité notre première rencontre. On file le parfait amour depuis ce jour et j'ai toujours cette sensation de le connaître depuis des siècles.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes à la fin du mois de mars. Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu mais le fond de l'air est encore froid. Le printemps est arrivé et avec lui la saison des sakuras. On a pris l'habitude de visiter un jardin différent chaque année pour admirer les cerisiers.

Cette année nous avons arrêté notre choix sur le parc d'Inokashira. Je quitte mon travail plus tôt et j'emprunte la ligne Chuô afin de le rejoindre. On a convenu de s'attendre devant la gare Kichijôji à treize heures.

J'arrive dix minutes avant et il est déjà là m'attendant patiemment. Il est toujours aussi beau. Je vois bien le regard empli de désir que les femmes lui adressent et les regards haineux des hommes. Cela me rend fier parce qu'il est à moi. Oui parfois je suis stupide.

On longe la Kichijôji Dori et dix minutes plus tard on traverse l'entrée du jardin. Immédiatement je ressens cette impression de connaître parfaitement les lieux. Pourtant, c'est la première fois que j'y met les pieds. Un regard vers Tadayoshi me confirme dans l'hypothèse qu'il éprouve la même chose. Sans même consulter le plan du parc on tourne à droite et on longe l'étang. On traverse un pont de bois et on tourne à gauche.

Les lieux sont déserts, les oiseaux chantent, nous sommes seuls. J'en profite pour lui prendre la main et au détour du chemin, nous l'apercevons.

Un cerisier s'élève devant nous. Son feuillage d'un rose clair illumine la petite colline sur lequel il se trouve. On grimpe la bute lentement et mon cœur s'accélère. On s'assoit sous son feuillage et le sentiment de nostalgie m'envahit à nouveau. Le même que celui qui m'afflige quand je retourne admirer le wakizashi.

Je me sens à ma place. Je sais que je ne découvre pas vraiment cet endroit pour la première fois. Je suis venu ici un nombre incalculable de fois dans mes rêves d'enfance.

Il se tait et lève ses yeux vers les fleurs fragiles qui nous entourent et semblent nous protéger.

- Maruyama...

- Oui ?

- Je ne me sens pas bien.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je connais cet arbre. Je le reconnais sans jamais l'avoir vu.

- Moi aussi Tadayoshi.

- Qu'est ce que tu ressens ?

- … La délivrance, la fin d'une souffrance interminable. La promesse d'une liberté et la paix. L'absolue certitude que l'univers me donnera une nouvelle chance et que je pourrai enfin être heureux, mener une existence meilleure avec la personne que j'ai toujours aimé.

- Je vois...

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu ressens ?

- La tristesse... Le début d'un manque sans fin... L'absence cruelle de l'être que j'aimai le plus au monde. Mais il est parti et je me suis retrouvé seul. L'envie de le rejoindre mais l'impossibilité de le faire... Le désespoir.

- Tu veux partir ?

- Non. Je veux rester là avec toi quelque temps. Je veux que ce cerisier voit que nous sommes heureux à deux, que rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer.

Il a posé sa tête sur mon épaule et nous sommes restés là pendant deux heures. Nous n'avons pas touché à nos bentôs, uniquement concentrés sur la chance que nous avions d'être réuni.

Nous ne retournerons plus jamais là-bas, je n'en éprouve pas le besoin pas plus que lui mais nous avons toujours cette certitude que ce lieu est relié à notre destin, notre destin qui est d'être à deux.

_Saya : nom de l'étui du sabre japonais._

_ Tsuba : garde du sabre. Il était amovible et toujours décoré._

_ Toshin : lame du sabre._


End file.
